The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for a responsive nose pad signaling mechanism.
Currently, mobile devices provide indications of an incoming call, text message, or email to a user by playing a ringtone or through a vibrating alert. That is, a ringtone is the sound produced by a mobile device to indicate an incoming call, text message, or email, that is not literally a tone but is most often used today to refer to customizable sounds used on mobile devices. A vibrating alert is an alternate or supplementary feature of mobile device to notify the user of an incoming call, text message, or email. Vibrating alerts are primarily used when a user cannot hear the ring tone (a noisy environment or through hearing loss) or wants a more discreet notification. However, when the mobile device is placed on a hard surface, the vibrating alert can often be as loud or louder than a ringtone.